


march to the sea

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, It ends well don't worry, M/M, Sadness, Self-Hatred, Song fic, Suicide Attempt, idk how to describe it lol, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "no one looks up anymore, because you might get a raindrop in your eye and heaven forbid they see you cry as we fall in line.""follow me instead." Josh whispered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> songfic♥

_" m a r c h      t o     t h e      s e a "_

 

**Tyler vans were making a wet sound. He was soaking because of the pouring rain. He didn't mind. His tears were melting with the raindrops.**

_there's miles of land in front of us_

**His breath was heavy as he was reaching the bridge.**

_and we're dying with every step we take_

**He couldn't calm down, the tears not willing to stop falling.**

_we're dying with every breath we make_

**He knew what was going to happen. But he was waiting for it since too much time.**

_and i'll fall in line_

 

**He decided that they were too many people on this bridge.**

_a stranger's back is all i see_

**Way too many people in fact, and he started to feel bad as his steps were getting faster.**

_he's only a few feet in front of me_

**His sight was losing itself everywhere, the view of so much people making him anxious.**

_and i'll look left and right sometimes_

**If only they knew what was going to happen.**

_but i'll fall in line_

 

**But, even if they knew, they wouldn't care anyway. It's just Tyler.**

_no one looks up anymore_

**And even if it wasn't Tyler, they wouldn't care, because letting people deal with their shit is so much easier.**

_'cause you might get a raindrop in your eye_

**Pretending that you see nothing is so much easier.**

_and heaven forbid they see you cry_

**Because who is really fine in this crazy world?**

_as we fall in line_

**Tyler turned in the direction of the beach. It was January, almost nobody will be there.**

_about this time of every year_

**They wouldn't risk to be where the brown haired man was going, between the sharp rocks and where the sea was crazy.**

_the line will go to the ocean pier_

**And from those rocks, he'll fall and he'll sink, low, low into the ocean.**

_and walk right off into the sea_

**His lungs will fill with water, his brain will drown with his mind, and he will quit this awful life.**

_and then we fall asleep_

 

**Tyler was starting to see the rocks where he wanted to go.**

_and as we near the end of land_

**His heart was beating fast. He was almost excited. Finally, the moment was coming.**

_and our ocean graves are just beyond the sand_

**He was also scared, even if he wouldn't say it. The lump in his throat was growing.**

_i ask myself the question_

**Was it really worth it?**

_why i fall in line_

 

**He felt his phone buzzing crazily in the pocket of his skinny jeans.**

_then out of the corner of my eye_

**He knew it was probably Josh. He felt so bad to leave him. But he couldn't... he couldn't be alive anymore.**

_i see a spaceship in the sky_

**The rain was still falling and a lightning ripped the sky apart.**

_and hear a voice inside my head:_

**Oh god... What was Josh going to do after Tyler left ?**

_follow me instead_

 

**Should he stay alive ? Should he be strong again, and face the life ?**

_then the wages of war will start_

**He had to be strong, for his family, for Josh...**

_inside my head with my counterpart_

**Blurryface laughed crazily, whispering him "what are you thinking of, coward?"**

_and the emotionless marchers will chant the phrase:_

**Right, who cared anyway?**

_this line's the only way_

 

**Tyler was here, at the edge of what seemed to be the world. Even if he was just the edge of his own world. The end of his world.**

_and then I start down the sand_

**He looked at the horizon, losing his gaze into the wild sea. He closed his eyes.**

_my eyes are focused on the end of land_

**While he was about to fall away, he felt strong arms holding him from behind, stepping back, taking Tyler with them.**

_but again the voice inside my head says,_

**"follow me instead." Josh whispered shakily.**

_follow me instead_

 

**Tyler turns, facing him, losing their sight in each other's.**

_follow me instead_

**Josh pulls Tyler in the softest of kisses, crying, pulling at his fluffy brown hair.**

_follow me instead_

**"I love you, Tyler, please, don't leave me..." Josh holds Tyler as close as he can, pulling him in a tight and warm hug.**

_follow me instead_

**"Don't leave me, not now, not after all of that... after all we had." He whispered in the crook of Tyler's neck.**

 

_follow me instead_

 

**"Stay by my side, we'll get through this, I promise you it'll be okay." Josh breaks the hug even if he doesn't want to, and takes Tyler's hand while looking at him desperately. It was like a blind boy who was seeing the love of his life for the first time.**

_follow me instead_

**"We're going home." He says softly as they start to walk through the thunderstorm.**

_take me up, seal the door_

**The storm in Tyler's head had stopped. He could only think of Josh. Josh, Josh, Josh. His face, his laugh, his eyes, his smile, his smell, him. All of him.**

_i don't want to march here anymore_

**Josh saved him, again. Josh proved Blurryface wrong, again.**

_i realize that this line is dead_

**So he'll follow him instead.**

_so i'll follow you instead_

 

**In front of Tyler's door, Josh removes his hand from Tyler's and places it on his cheek. He caresses it with his thumb, tracing his jawline with his index finger with his other hand.**

_so then you put me back in my place_

**He pulls him slowly into another kiss, moving softly their lips together, saying through it what words wouldn't explain.**

_so i might start another day_

**And when he pulls away, Tyler doesn't open his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek, while he smiles softly. "I love you, Josh."**

_and once again i will be_

 

_i n       a      m a r c h      t o      t h e      s e a_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I'm posting way too much lol  
> I love song fics too much so I'll probably do other ones  
> even if this one is shitty, it's 2 months old actually lmao
> 
> stay safe and stay alive guys |-/


End file.
